Life as an Outcast
by Mabill2334
Summary: I hope you guys like this story I've been making, this is my first Minecraft and gravity falls crossover that I've ever done, so It might have some mistakes, if it does, tell me.


chapter 1:the stories of bailey and brian

Have you been like me? in the past wishing that you could have another life other than your own? well i've been down that path since i was born...one half of my body was developed and the other half was just a skeleton when i was born, so i was half human, half skeleton. my parents didn't want me so they sent me to a orphanage, of monsters of course, what did you think i was going to say? a children's orphanage that i was hoping to be sent to? nevermind, let's just continue with the story...well the monsters there treated me like, well apart of their family, that was the only time i was happy though, it got a little rough when a bully arrived at the orphanage."monster children, this is our new playmate here in the monster orphanage, his name is herobrine."a little boy with no pupils in his eyes stood right beside mrs. pushed him forward though he was hesitant he decided to walk on his own."hi!"i said with a smile."my name is bailey! what's your name?"he frowned at me."didn't you hear her stupid?! my name is herobrine!"i ignored the fact that he called me stupid, and smiled as if nothing had happened, but on the inside, i was crying my eyes the zombie came over to me."you ok bailey? that new kid is mean!" i nodded but was still keeping my feelings concealed, trying not to lunch time came me,greg,stella the spider,and maria the skeleton were getting our lunches,herobrine knocked us over,putting all of us on the turned back and smiled, surprisingly not at my friends,but at ME! my developed leg was cut and bruised while my skeleton half leg of my body was of my friends were alright and weren't hurt."you alright bailey?"greg helped me up from the floor and checked my leg. none of us knew herobrine was still in the cafeteria."grrrr...greg thinks he's so important,he even thinks that he gets bailey! and i don't get that disgusting,stupid,p-pretty,beautiful- NO! you're not going to like her herobrine, you're evil! you can't have a crush on a good monster like that!"he looked heart beating quickly as he looked (3rd person pov)at her on the quickly saddened as he looked at her injured leg."i-i hurt her-WAIT WHY DO I CARE!?"he quickly turned, stomping away from the scene.(back with bailey and her friends) greg looked worried,"are you sure you're ok bailey?"she nodded while picking up her tray and cleaning the mess up from the floor."want us to help?" her friends hadn't got their lunches yet, but where willing to help her."sure, thanks guys!"herobrine gone out of the orphanage to a corner past the playground. suddenly everything around him turned grey, and he heard evil laughter echoing across the orphanage."hey kid! how's it going!?"herobrine turned behind him to see a strange shape with three corners and one eye staring at had a tall hat with a bowtie, and a staff."the name's bill cypher, and i'm hereto make a deal with you brine!"herobrine jumped when the demon said his name."h-how do you know my name?"the shape responded by saying this,"oh i know lots of things!"a deep voice echo off of bill's voice sending a chill down herobrine's spine."w-why are you here wierd shaped demon?"bill slapped himself in the eye."i'm a triangle you square head! anyway, i'm here to help you get the girl of your dreams!"herobrine's face

flushed pure red."why do you want to help me?" the triangle frowned at herobrine,"do you need to ask questions?"bill sounded like he was going to attack but he quickly backed off." ok, i'm doing this so you can help me with something, we'll work out the details later, do we have a deal?"bill held out his hand, blue flames blazing off of it."tell me the details now or i won't make the deal, i'm evil i'm smart, you might try to trick me cypher…"

bill pulled his hand back."OK-ok i'll tell you the details, if i help you get your love life, you help me get mine!"bill give herobrine a look telling it was a private situation."ok, is it a deal?"he stuck out his hand again,it started blazing with flames like the time before."deal!"herobrine took bill's hand and shook it firmly."ok to win her heart you have to be nice to her, show her you want to atleast be her friend instead of acting violent around her, and once you've been friends for awhile, you can tell her you like her ok? now with my lovelife….."bill snapped his fingers and they both disappeared.

To Be Continued….


End file.
